The present invention relates to field effect transistor (FET) devices, and more specifically, to FinFET devices.
FinFET devices include a semiconductor fin that is arranged on a substrate. A gate stack is arranged over a channel region of the fin. The fin partially defines source and drain regions of the device. Though some FinFET devices are formed on semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) substrates, other FinFETs may be formed on a bulk semiconductor substrate. In this regard, the fin is patterned on the bulk semiconductor substrate by removing portions of the bulk semiconductor substrate. Following the patterning of the fin, a local trench isolation (LTI) region is formed on a portion of the substrate adjacent to the fin. The gate stack may be formed on the LTI region.